


Kidnapped. (Discontinued)

by chocolatier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Criminal Minds, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Police, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, dream team are cops, no one gets majorly hurt it's okay, sbi are killers, sleepy bois inc are killers woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatier/pseuds/chocolatier
Summary: “Techno! What’d I tell you about kidnapping?” he told the pink-haired man, exasperatedly. This didn’t seem to be the first time the man, now identified as Techno, took someone. Oh joy, Dream wasn’t the first victim.-Or, Dream, a cop, gets kidnapped by a serial killer. How fun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 520





	1. Introduction

Dream sighed, taking off his shoes as he walked through his living room. It was 7 pm and he’d just gotten off of a very long day of work at the police station. He thought someone got murdered or something and it held him up.

So, needless to say, he needed coffee. And you bet your ass he was gonna get his coffee.

He arrived at the kitchen and started the coffee machine, not thinking twice about the small creak of the floorboards from a few feet behind him. Wait, what?

He looked up, suddenly alarmed. He lived alone with his cat. There shouldn’t be anyone here. No one except for himself and his cat, Patches, should be here.

He brushed it off after a moment, assuming it was just her and that there was nothing to worry about.

Going back to brewing his coffee, he just barely caught the sound of a soft sigh. That wasn’t Patches. Who the hell was in his house?

“Who’s there?” he asked, turning around, a defensive stance at the ready.

Now, Dream didn’t know what he was expecting. But it was certainly not the feeling of a blade being pressed against his throat and a body flush against his own.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed, trying to get out of the man’s grip. It only ended up pressing the weapon deeper into his neck, drawing a bead of blood.

“Shut up,” the man growled. He immediately froze at that. That voice was attractive, to say the least. Who the hell was this guy and why was his voice so sexy?

After a beat, he decided to speak up against his better judgment. “So, you gonna kill me or what?” Probably not the smartest thing to say but he couldn’t come up with anything better.

He felt the man turn him around and force him to look him in the eyes. Dream finally caught a glimpse of the man who’d been holding him this whole time. And goddamn, was he hot? He had waist-length light fuchsia locks with brunette roots, blood-red eyes, and he was covered in scars. His own short, blonde hair, emerald eyes, and near-perfect skin contrasted greatly. Dream may have been the best in his team as a cop, but he knew he couldn’t take this man in a fight. He probably couldn’t take him in much, holy shit.

See, Dream was built for agility, not battle. His lean, fit body could tell you that much. This guy, however, was made to fight. It was like the gods had put so much work into creating this guy, handcrafting each feature. So, the real question was, why was male Aphrodite breaking into his house and holding an antique sword to his throat?

He was brought back into reality by a low hum and the man deciding to answer his question. “Was goin’ to but nah. You’re pretty. For a cop, at least. I think I’ll just take you back home and see what the others wanna do with you.”

Dream chose to ignore the comment about his looks, for he had other things to worry about. Such as, “What others? How does he know I’m a cop? Did he look into my file?” But he only voiced one of them. “How much do you know about me?”

“A lot.”

At that, the man swiftly picked him up and Dream figured he had no choice but to let him. He was already this far in, why not let him fucking kidnap him, too? He figured he’d been through worse. He could take this.

-

Ten minutes later, he was in a black van, surprisingly not handcuffed. Though, he still didn’t have the pleasure of sitting in the front with his kidnapper. He’d been trying to make small talk for the past five minutes but the dude never responded, just kept speeding down the highway. Dream couldn’t help but think it was a bit of a dick move.

“Are we almost there?” he asked, getting bored of looking out the window.

“No, shut up. And how are you this fucking calm?”

Dream straightened to look at the man, finding red eyes already glaring back at him via the rearview mirror. “Eh, I’m a cop, I’m trained for this kind of stuff. But you already know that, don’t you?”

All he got was a small hum in confirmation. How long had he been stalking him?

-

So apparently, the guy lied about not being close, because they arrived at a seemingly abandoned warehouse five minutes later. What kind of horror movie was this?

“We’re here, get the fuck out,” was heard from the front seat.

Dream huffed when he was pulled out of the car with an unnecessary amount of force. Why was this guy so goddamn pissy?

“Can I at least know your name before you drag me into a creepy warehouse? Or is that too much to ask?”

“Fuck off.”

“You’re the one who kidnapped me. I’m not ‘fucking off.’”

The man refused to answer that, getting a light chuckle out of Dream.

They continued to walk until arriving at the warehouse. It was uncomfortable. The man’s hand had been digging into Dream’s wrist the entire time. But, he wasn’t going to complain. At that point, he knew he was going to stay in this man’s hold until George, Sapnap, or one of the others reported him missing. Which probably wouldn’t happen until the day after, at best.

“Guys! Come over here!” the man yelled, to who Dream assumed were the ‘others’ he’d been talking about earlier. Hopefully, they weren’t as aggressive as male Aphrodite over here.

A man with long, blonde hair, a green and white striped bucket hat, and a seemingly kind expression came over to them.

“Techno! What’d I tell you about kidnapping?” he told the pink-haired man exasperatedly. This didn’t seem to be the first time the man, now identified as Techno, took someone. Oh joy, Dream wasn’t the first victim.

“But Phil, he’s so pretty!” Techno replied, in an uncharacteristically whiny tone.

That was the first time Phil actually looked over to Dream. He didn’t seem to find him as attractive as Techno did. Rude.

He let out a sigh, running a hand down his face. “You need to stop taking people for their looks. Bloody hell, please just stop taking them in general.”

“Yeah, Techno. Why don’t you stop taking people, huh?” Dream mockingly agreed.

The cotton-candy-haired loser just scoffed and continued to drag him god knows where, effectively making Dream roll his eyes.

He hated him already but at least he was hot, you know?


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a nightmare. Sorry, Mother.

He was in a bedroom. It was nicely decorated, if old-fashioned. The bedspread had rose patterning, along with the walls. It looked like a motel room you’d rent in the sixties, not that he was alive back then. His mother told him stories about it, though. About her past. About his father, who she had left before she gave birth. All he ever heard was that his name was Kenneth and he was an abusive drunk. Made sense, really. Why she left.

Oh, there she was. Wait, why was she here? She was supposed to be dead, right? She died a long time ago.

He felt like a kid again. Like he was in trouble. It made him feel sick.

“Mom?” he called out in a soft, almost broken tone.

“Clay?” she turned, looking him in the eye, concern etched into her features. Clay was his real name but he liked Dream better. She used to call him her little dream and it stuck.

“Mom. Mom, where are we? I’m scared.” he asked, salty tears dripping down his cheeks. He could taste them when he let his mouth fall open to voice his concerns.

“Oh, Clay. Come here.”

He came up to her, reaching his arms out for a hug, and promptly woke up.

He was in a cold, dark room now. There was a blanket wrapped around his quivering form but it didn’t help. Tears streamed down his face like raindrops on an autumn night. He repeatedly whispered “Mom!” to himself. It was quite depressing.

And that’s exactly how one of the men found him, knees pulled up to his chest, crying on a too-hard bed.

Dream didn’t notice he had even entered the room until he felt a pair of not-so-strong arms wrapping around his frame. They were thin, not muscular, but the hands were calloused.

By this point, Dream didn’t know who exactly was holding him. What he did know was that he made him feel safe. So that’s why he cuddled up to his chest and just laid there for a bit. It made him feel pathetic but he didn’t care at this point.

“Do you want me to go find Techno?” the man asked after he calmed down some, still rocking him back and forth. Oh, that was Wilbur. Techno had introduced him earlier.

He nodded, taking a shaky breath. He didn’t trust Wilbur all that much, yet, but he was taking care of him so it was okay, right? Gods, he felt just like a child. A five-year-old who had a nightmare and woke his mother up for help. Oh, his mother.

Memories of the dream flooded back to him. He remembered fear. Panic. Despair. It was awful.

If he started crying a little harder after that came to mind, Wilbur didn’t mention it.

“Your name’s Dream, right?” he asked.

He nodded, allowing the other to distract him.

“Okay, Dream. Can I pick you up and take you to Techno? He can help.”

He nodded again, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck so as not to fall.

Next thing he knew, he was in the arms of one of his kidnappers, being carried over to another one. He hoped he could help. It may have just been a nightmare but gods, did it feel real?

After a minute, they arrived at what Dream assumed to be Techno’s room. 

Wilbur knocked on the door and out came Techno, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Oh shit, why wasn’t he wearing a shirt? Dream was too gay for this, what the fuck? 

He flushed and looked away. Luckily, neither Wilbur nor Techno seemed to notice. Or, if they did, they didn’t mention it.

“What’s goin’ on?” the pink-haired man asked, looking between the two.

“Dunno, I woke up to him crying. I think he had a nightmare,” Wilbur answered, to which Dream nodded in confirmation.

Techno sighed, seemingly annoyed. Nonetheless, he held out his arms to allow the other to place him in his arms, bridal style. It reminded him of his big sister when his mother passed his infant self over to her. Oh, his mother.

Wilbur didn’t notice his sudden tears when he handed Dream over to his brother (The brunette had referred to himself as such when they met), but Techno sure did.

“Hey, hey! What’s going on?” he asked, panic lacing his tone. Why was he panicking? He didn’t even know him. He was his kidnapper for the gods’ sake!

Dream couldn’t respond, tears running down his cheeks like a river.

Techno held him tighter and waved Wilbur off. If Dream was actually looking at him, he would’ve noticed the panic in his eyes.

The pink-haired man opened the door to his room, carefully setting him onto the bed, and snuggled up to him.

After a bit, Dream realized that he liked this. Quite a lot, actually. Why was this nice?

He sighed, succumbing to his fate. He wasn’t getting out of this, he knew that much.

A minute after, the quiet lull of sleep was too much and he passed out in Techno’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw my twitter is @claybyte <3  
> i post updates on this and just generally fuck around  
> come vibe with me  
> also no, i did not read over this chapter


	3. PSA

I've decided that I'm gonna stop working on this.

I've grown tired of this and I can't find inspiration.

However, I will be writing other things! I have a Dreamnotfound oneshot and a Mute!Techno multichap that I'm working on.

I love you guys and I'm sorry for stopping so early. <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw any typos/grammar mistakes, no you didn't <3  
> my wrist is sprained/broken/i don't fucking know anymore, be patient


End file.
